Once Upon a Red String
by celestial-socks
Summary: [First Yuri! on Ice fanfic in Indonesian] Bukan salah Yuri kalau dirinya sering terantuk ketika latihan skating. Jadi, bukan salahnya pula ia melupakan detail penting dari masa lalunya, yang menyangkut dirinya dan kekasihnya saat ini. Dan kini, dinamika kehidupan mereka makin memanas dengan datangnya orang tak terduga dalam keluarga mereka. Victor x Yuri (Victuuri) CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Red String

(Yuri's POV)

"Yuri, apa kau percaya pada benang merah takdir?" Nee-san menceletuk tiba-tiba. Mulutnya asik mengunyah keripik kentang dan matanya terpaku pada layar TV yang menyiarkan drama Korea.

Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar ocehan kakakku itu. "Ma-Mana mungkin aku percaya. Itu kan legenda bocah."

"Tch. Kau ini serius amat," Nee-san memutar badannya 180 derajat hingga menghadapku. "Yang namanya takdir itu sudah ditentukan sejak kau lahir! Seperti takdirku bersama Joong Ki! Nyuuu~" aku berjengit geli menatap Nee-san memajukan mulutnya lima senti hendak mencium layar TV.

Takdir ya? Ada-ada saja. Namun, mau tak mau aku jadi teringat pada kejadian 17 tahun silam. Tentang apa yang semula kuyakini sebagai takdir. Sekarang, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk kisah sebelum tidur macam takdir benang merah. Coba kau katakan itu pada sosok usia enam tahunku, pasti aku akan menangis hebat lantaran mendengar bahwa takdir itu hanya hal konyol. Itu dulu, sekarang tidak.

(Author's POV)

"Nii-san! Pelan-pelan! Kaki Yuri sakit…" Anak kecil itu mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang sembab. Ia berjongkok, memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan sudah enam tahun loh, masa masih cengeng? Siapa yang kemarin merengek minta nonton kembang api bersama?" Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai keperakan meraih tangannya sambil cengengesan. "Nah, mau kugendong?"

"U…Un." ujar si kecil malu.

Anak yang lebih tua itu pun membungkuk dan membiarkan Yuri naik ke punggungnya.

"Y-Yuri berat ya, Victor-nii?"

Victor tertawa renyah, "Kata siapa Yuu-chan berat?"

"Nee-san bilang Yuri mirip babi ngepet…"

"Umph. Hahaha! Mari-nee ada-ada saja! Manis begini, kok dibilang mirip babi ngepet?" Victor tahu pipi Yuri sudah semerah kepiting rebus di balik punggungnya. Ingin sekali bocah Rusia itu mencubit pipi kenyal Yuri.

Victor juga tahu kebiasaan Yuri untuk terus diam ketika malu atau kesal. Lantas mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke atas bukit dalam kesunyian. Victor mengecek jam tangan bergambar Ultraman di pergelangan tangannya. Tepat pukul lima sore. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum sang raja siang kembali ke peraduannya. Mereka masih bisa menikmati semilir angin di bukit sebelum acara kembang api dimulai.

Setelah dirasa cukup tinggi, Victor menurunkan Yuri perlahan dari punggungnya. Yuri yang semula terayun-ayun antara alam sadar dan tidak, mulai mengerjapkan matanya, takjub. Pemandangan Kyoto saat senja telah menyita napasnya. Yuri jarang mengunjungi Kyoto, hanya sesekali ketika libur musim panas. Kakek dan neneknya pemilik penginapan terbesar di kota budaya tersebut, sehingga tak heran banyak orang asing yang singgah di penginapan mereka. Termasuk keluarga Nikiforov yang menjadi langganan mereka tiap tahunnya.

"Yuu-chan," cetus Victor perlahan. "Indah ya? Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari hamparan sawah di sore hari?"

Yuri mengangguk, lalu menggeleng.

Victor menarik seutas benang merah dari sakunya. Lantas mengikatkan benda itu di jari kelingking Yuri. "Menurutku benang ini indah. Warnanya, aku suka. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku juga suka cerita di balik benang ini."

Bocah dengan rambut sehitam obsidian itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, memicingkan kedua matanya. Victor mengenggam ujung lain dari benang itu, lalu mengikatnya pada jari kelingkingnya sendiri. "Konon, dulu ada sepasang kekasih. Yang perempuan sakit-sakitan dan yang laki-laki dari keluarga miskin. Mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka akan berpisah.

"Namun laki-laki ini tak mau merelakan kekasihnya begitu saja. Jadi, ia bekerja siang dan malam sampai lupa makan untuk membeli obat. Saat ia sudah berhasil membeli obat, terdengar kabar bahwa kekasihnya sudah sekarat. Obat yang ia beli juga tak dapat menolongnya.

"Putus asa, laki-laki itu mengambil benang putih dan mengikatnya pada jari kelingking mereka. Ikatannya terlalu kuat, sampai darah mengucur dan mewarnai benang itu menjadi merah. Kekasihnya meninggal, namun benang itu terus mengikat mereka. Mereka dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan berikutnya."

Yuri mendongak, menatap manik biru Victor. "Tapi, Yuri takut darah."

"Ahaha. Tenang saja, Yuu-chan. Itu cuma legenda kok," cengir si rambut perak. "Biar begitu, ini ide yang bagus, kan? Kalau kita terikat benang merah, pasti kita akan terus bersama!"

"Terus… bersama?"

"Iya! Kau dan aku!" Victor mengangguk antusias.

BOOM! PRETEK PRETEK!

"Eh, Yuu-chan! Kembang apinya!"

"Bagus sekali, Victor-nii! Yuri ingin bawa pulang!"

"Ayo kita tangkap kembang apinya bersama!"

(Yuri's POV)

Aku sudah tidak begitu ingat tentang waktu itu. Yang benar saja, masa aku harus menghafal setiap detail kejadian yang terjadi nyaris dua dekade lalu? Mengingat apa yang ada di mimpiku semalam saja aku tak mampu. Tunggu, seharusnya aku ingat. Akhir-akhir ini mimpiku pasti menyangkut Victor si tukang tebar pesona. Makan katsudon bersama Victor. Kejar-kejaran dengan anjing kampung bersama Victor. Jalan-jalan ke Rusia bersama Victor. Mandi bersama Victor…

Oke. Stop. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan tentangnya. Jantungku mulai menggedor-gedor dadaku tak keruan. Aku pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun, bukan remaja dengan hormon menggelegak!

"Yuuuuriiii! Sini sini!" serunya gembira. Sial, jantungku belum juga kembali normal, sementara ia sudah mejeng di di atas futon bertelanjang dada.

"Besok perayaan tiga bulan hari jadi kita. Kau ingin ke mana?" tanyanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab mantap, "Taman bermain!"

"Hahaha. Dasar kau ini! Baiklah, kita berangkat jam sepuluh pagi ya. Kau tak mau melewatkan acara salaman dengan Doraemon jam sebelas, kan?"

Mukaku memerah sepersekian detik mendengar ocehannya. "Ti-Tidak! Doraemon apanya? Aku tidak pernah bolos latihan di hari Minggu demi menonton Doraemon, kau tahu!"

Sial, aku malah membocorkan kebiasaan memalukanku di depannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan menyebalkan. Lihat saja, suatu hari aku akan mencabut alisnya saat ia tidur!

"Ah, omong-omong, Yurio menemukan album foto lamaku di kamar asrama kami. Tadi pagi kirimannya sampai. Tapi aku belum membukanya. Mau lihat sama-sama?" tawarnya, sambil masih menahan geli.

Penasaran, aku mengangguk. Kekasihku itu membuka halaman pertama, terpampang foto-fotonya saat masih bayi. Sejumput helaian perak menghiasi kepalanya yang nyaris botak. Ada foto saat dirinya merangkak, mandi, bahkan melompat keluar dari boks bayi. Aku terkekeh melihat fotonya ketika jatuh saat belajar naik sepeda. Wajahnya mencium aspal dengan begitu mesra sampai-sampai aku iri melihatnya. Ada juga foto yang memuat dirinya berdampingan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang tua Victor, namun mereka terlihat begitu mirip dengannya. Ayahnya bermata biru, sama sepertinya, namun dengan rambut kecokelatan. Kontras, ibunya lah yang memiliki rambut perak indah.

Sampai di halaman terakhir, mulutku menganga lebar, sampai-sampai lalat bisa masuk dan menjarah sisa-sisa katsudon di dalam mulutku.

 _'Victor (10) dan Yuri (6) menikmati musim panas di Kyoto. Senangnya!'_

"H-HEEE?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kencanmu, Kencanku.

A/N: Aaahhh senangnya! Tadinya author bikin fanfic ini karena galau belum ada fanfic Yuri on Ice padahal fandomnya udah lit banget! Dan sekarang udah mulai banyak fanficnya uhuuuyy! Author juga gak nyangka bakal dapet respons sebanyak ini! Makasih kalian para readers baik hati dan tidak sombong! Sooo, author persembahkan chapter dua dan selanjut-selanjutnya untuk kalian.

(Author's POV)

"H-HEEE?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

Victor berkedip sekali-dua kali. Bulu matanya yang kelewat lentik (dan diam-diam bikin Yuri iri abis) menyapu pipinya dengan anggun. Manik birunya melayang cepat ke arah album foto yang sedang dipegang Yuri tinggi-tinggi.

"Ada apa? Apa diriku sewaktu kecil se-memesona itu sampai kau ngiler begitu, Yuri?" Victor bertanya dengan polosnya.

Urat-urat iritasi muncul di kening Yuri. Ia melempar album foto itu ke arah Victor, masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Album foto itu sukses mengenai kening sang jagoan Rusia, menghasilkan suara 'BLETAK' kencang. "Oww, Yuri. Agresifnya…" Victor meringis, "Ah, tapi aku sangat mengerti."

"Sungguh?" Yuri menatap Victor penuh harap.

Dengan percaya diri, Victor manggut-manggut, "Ya. Kau sedang datang bulan, kan? Mau kubelikan kir*nti?"

Alhasil, sang penggila katsudon ingin sekali membanting-bantingkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ya Tuhan, dosa Yuri apa sampai dapat pacar ganteng nan autis seperti Victor? Seingatnya, dulu dirinya adalah sosok pemalu yang tidak akan pernah melukai orang lain. Namun sejak menghabiskan hari-hari bersama Victor, Yuri mulai meragukan identitas dirinya sekarang. Kalau Yuri sampai jadi yandere sadis, jelas itu bukan salahnya.

"Sayang," Victor menoel-noel pipi Yuri. "Kok diam saja? Sakit?"

Pipi Yuri memerah selama sepersekian detik, membuatnya mirip dengan bakso ikan yang dilumuri saus sambal. Yuri menunjuk album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, menyuruh Victor untuk melihatnya sendiri.

Victor merangkak untuk melihat apa yang telah membuat kekasihnya begitu syok. Gaya merangkaknya amat mengingatkan Yuri pada Vicchan. Tidak, Yuri tidak akan memeluk Victor hanya karena ia mirip anjingnya yang sudah mati itu.

"Oh, foto ini?" Victor menunjuk foto dirinya dan Yuri semasa kecil, memakai yukata musim panas. Yuri bersembunyi di balik punggung Victor yang memegang dua kembang api warna warni. "Ini foto kita. Memangnya kenapa?"

Mata Yuri berkedut, tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Victor begitu tenang menghadapi fakta baru ini. Yuri betulan tidak menyangka mereka pernah saling mengenal sewaktu kecil. Jangankan mengenal, mereka terlihat sama akrabnya seperti pasangan kakak adik. Ada foto di mana Victor merangkul erat pundak Yuri yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Yang Yuri ingat, ia memang pernah punya sahabat dekat sewaktu kecil di penginapan kakek neneknya. Tapi ingatannya berakhir di situ. Jangan salahkan Yuri, dirinya baru berusia 6 tahun waktu itu, wajar otaknya tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak detail lagi. Namun siapa sangka anak itu justru pacarnya yang luar biasa tampan dan menggoda iman? Demi koleksi DVD Uttaran milik Victor, Yuri tidak bisa percaya ini!

"Yuri," tangan Victor membelai pipi Yuri perlahan. "Kau marah?"

Yuri menggeleng, "Aku cuma… bingung. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?"

Victor kembali meraih album foto tersebut. Ia membolak-balik halamannya, berusaha menemukan foto yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sampai di halaman terakhir, Victor berhenti. Ia menarik keluar foto itu dari album dan meletakkannya di tangan Yuri.

"Agustus 1999. Tahun yang sama ketika foto tadi diambil. Namun yang ini," Victor tersenyum miris, "foto pemakaman kakek dan nenekmu."

"Maaf ya, Yuri. Sudah lama aku ingin menceritakan kembali kisah-kisah manis kita sewaktu kecil dulu. Tapi aku tahu, bila aku membahas kembali cerita-cerita itu, kita akan sampai di titik ini. Momen ketika kakek dan nenekmu meninggal. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi seperti dulu, Yuri. Lebih baik kau tak ingat tentang cerita kita daripada aku harus melihatmu sedih."

Mata Yuri berkaca-kaca, "Victor bodoh."

Lalu Yuri mendorong Victor dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak sedih, ia terharu. Yuri memang sangat terpukul ketika kakek dan nenek yang amat disayanginya meninggal, dalam waktu yang sama pula. Namun kecelakaan itu tak terelakkan. Kakek dan nenek Yuri baru pulang dari mengantar Yuri dan Victor ke _ice rink_ ketika mobil mereka ditabrak truk. Yuri menangis habis-habisan saat itu, dengan Victor yang terus memeluknya.

Sejak saat itu, penginapan ditutup dan keluarga Nikiforov tidak pernah berlibur ke Kyoto lagi. Victor semakin disibukkan dengan skating dan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk berlibur.

"Aku tidak apa, Victor. Kau terlalu mencemaskanku." Yuri melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Victor untuk meraba pipinya. " _See?_ Aku saja tidak menangis."

"Syukurlah. Apa kau ingat janjiku waktu kita resmi bersama?" Victor mengusap kening Yuri perlahan.

Yuri mengangguk, lalu terkekeh. "Janjimu untuk menghajar setiap orang yang membuatku menangis dengan sepatu skating tajam? Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Kalau kau menangis karena aku, aku takut kau jadi kesepian karena aku pasti akan menghajar diriku habis-habisan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit." Seru Victor tertahan, "Nah, ayo. Mari kutepati janjiku yang tadi pagi."

"Ke taman bermain? Ayo!" Yuri menjawab dengan antusias.

Pasangan itu terlihat sangat mencolok dan menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung taman bermain. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Victor Nikiforov yang digilai hampir semua populasi perempuan di Hasetsu berjalan-jalan dengan Yuri Katuski sang harapan terbesar kota mungil tersebut. Belum lagi tingkah Victor yang hobi tebar pesona dan kibas-kibas rambut. Bahkan setiap lima menit sekali, ia terus berusaha memeluk atau mencuri kecupan ringan di pipi Yuri, membuat si pemilik surai legam menunduk malu.

Victor suka sekali dengan roller coaster berwarna pink mencolok di taman bermain itu. Ini keempat kalinya berturut-turut ia meminta Yuri menemaninya naik roller coaster. "Sekali lagi, ya? Yang tadi aku lupa berteriak, jadi tidak terasa sensasinya. Ya? Ya?"

Isi perut Yuri sudah terkocok habis-habisan. Bahkan jika ia disodori sepiring penuh katsudon saat ini, dengan berat hati Yuri harus menolaknya. Kalau tidak, perutnya terancam memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya tadi pagi, yang juga adalah katsudon. Namun demi memuaskan Victor, Yuri memang telah banyak berkorban.

Tidak apa, pikir Yuri. Victor pun rela menemaninya bolak-balik masuk rumah hantu. Muka pucat pasi Victor tidak luput dari penglihatan Yuri, seberapa kuatnya pun Victor berusaha terlihat tangguh di depan Yuri. Victor juga menemani Yuri naik komedi putar yang melantunkan lagu cempreng yang sebetulnya membuat telinga Victor sakit.

Kini mereka tengah mengantri di depan roller coaster. Jam tangan Yuri menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sebentar lagi wahana bianglala akan dibuka. Yuri sudah seharian menantikan itu, momen berduaan dengan Victor di dalam kotak bianglala, menatap kerlap kerlip lampu di tengah gelapnya malam dari ketinggian. Dan barangkali, bila Yuri beruntung, ia akan mendapat ciuman nan romantis di hari jadi mereka, berduaan, di dalam bianglala.

Yuri harus menahan diri agar tidak memekik girang ala gadis SMA yang kesemsem diajak kencan dengan orang yang disukainya. Sesaat sebelum giliran mereka naik roller coaster, telepon genggam Victor berdering.

 _There'll be no more darkness_

 _When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

 _Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades_

 _You set my heart on fire_

Ah, lagu itu. Lagu kesukaan Yuri yang Victor buat sendiri untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yuri. Siapa yang menyangka Victor berbakat juga dalam membuat lagu? Victor memberinya judul History Maker dan Yuri langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka memang akan menorehkan kisah cinta mereka dalam sejarah.

"Halo? Yakov?"

Yuri melirik Victor yang berbicara di telepon. Yakov menelepon? Tumben sekali. Victor mengaktifkan mode speaker agar Yuri juga dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oi, Victor. Kau sedang ada di taman bermain Hasetsu, kan? Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu. Aku memang tahu segalanya. Ya, ya. Aku titip Yuri padamu ya."

Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau menitipkan aku?"

"Bukan kau, bodoh. Yuri Plisetsky. Dia sudah ada di sana. Aku sedang kencan dengan Lilia, jadi jangan ganggu lagi. Kau tahu betapa susahnya membujuk Lilia untuk sekedar makan malam denganku? Dah."

Yakov memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Dasar Yakov. Padahal dirinya yang mengganggu kencan kita, malah bilang jangan mengganggunya." gerutu Victor.

Yuri melihat sekeliling dengan bingung. "Ia mau menitipkan Yurio? Untuk apa jauh-jauh dari Rusia ke sini untuk…"

"Itu dia!"

Yurio dan dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi, yang kemungkinan adalah _bodyguard_ sewaan Yakov, tengah bertengkar. Atau setidaknya begitu yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Kedua _bodyguard_ itu berusaha menahan tubuh mungil Yurio yang terus memberontak.

Victor dan Yuri buru-buru keluar dari antrian roller coaster dan menghampiri mereka. "Yurio!" panggil pasangan itu bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka dan lollipop terjatuh dari sana. Ia menerjang Victor dan Yuri sampai kedua orang itu terjatuh ke tanah. "Mama! Papa!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Mama dan Papa

(Author's POV)

"Mama! Papa!"

Bayangkan ekspresi Yuri bila katsudon kesayangannya tiba-tiba menjadi hidup dan menari Salsa di depannya. Sekarang bayangkan ekspresi Victor bila ketika ia bangun, rambut indahnya mendadak rontok semua, menyisakan kepala plontos yang kinclong bak lampu taman. Nah begitulah ekspresi mereka saat ini, mulut menganga dan mata membesar seperti bola tenis.

Yuri menepuk pipinya, lalu pipi Victor. "Ouch, Yuri. Sakit, lho."

"Ja-jadi, kita tidak sedang bermimpi? Euforia pra-nikah?" Yuri tergagap. Karena begitu kaget, cara bicaranya pun jadi ngelantur. Victor di sebelahnya menggeleng, masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang kemerahan.

Mereka bertiga, Yuri, Victor, dan Yurio terduduk di atas lantai taman bermain. Yurio mengerjapkan matanya, memulihkan diri dari jatuhnya. "Mama, Papa! Yurio kangen!"

"HUAPAA?!" Victor dan Yuri tersentak. Sudah cukup mengagetkan bahwa seorang Yuri Plisetsky terang-terangan menyebut Yuri dan Victor dengan panggilan Mama dan Papa, sekarang ia berlagak manis dan menyebut dirinya sendiri menggunakan nama? Apa ini tanda-tanda kiamat?

"Oi, kalian berdua yang di sana!" Victor menodongkan jarinya pada dua _bodyguard_ Yakov, "Iya kalian! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan, kemudian menurunkan kacamata hitam mereka. "Tuan Yakov hanya menyuruh kami untuk mengantarnya pada kalian. Kami tak tahu-menahu tentang keadaannya. Maaf, Tuan Victor."

Victor mengerutkan keningnya. Kini kekasihnya tengah gelagapan, kehilangan napas lantaran mendapat pelukan maut dari sang 'anak'. Sebetulnya Victor ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah nelangsa kekasihnya itu. Namun salah-salah, Yuri malah menjadi marah padanya dan tidak mau memberinya 'jatah'.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Victor meraih telepon genggamnya yang semula bersemayam di kantung celana _jeans_ -nya. Jarinya menari-nari di atas layar, lantas menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. "Hey, Yakov! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu kencanku, dasar bocah ubanan!" Yakov menyalak.

Samar-samar, Victor dapat mendengar suara Lilia di balik sambungan. "Sekali lagi kutekankan padamu, ini bukan kencan, Yakov Feltsman!"

"Yurio! Kenapa Yurio bisa begini?" Nada Victor meninggi, semakin tak sabaran.

"Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat. Tadi pagi, begitu Yuri datang untuk latihan, ia sudah seperti itu. Entahlah, salah makan kali? Atau mungkin dihipnotis? Mana kutahu. Ia terus merengek minta diantar ke Mama dan Papa-nya. Jadi untuk sementara waktu, kuserahkan Yuri padamu. Nah, hush, pergi sana." Tandas Yakov, serta-merta mengakhiri sambungan lagi.

Tut. Tut. Dengan berakhirnya hubungan telepon dengan Yakov, berakhir pula harapan terakhir Victor untuk menikmati kencan romantis dengan Yuri. Gawat, bisa-bisa malam ini pun ia tidak kebagian jatah-Yuri-harian.

"Ehem…" Victor berdeham, "Yurio, kau tidak ingin pulang ke Rusia? Itu, anu, Yakov mencemaskanmu dan memintamu segera pulang. Kau tak ingin membuat kakek tua bangka itu sakit-sakitan memikirkanmu, bukan?"

Yurio menggeleng mantap. "Enggak! Yurio cuma mau sama Mama dan Papa! Yurio nggak mau pulang!"

Pipi Yurio sudah menggelembung bagai balon di taman bermain. Kalau situasinya tidak serumit ini, Victor pasti akan menggoda Yurio habis-habisan dan mencubiti pipinya itu. Dan bila situasinya tak seaneh ini, Yurio juga tidak akan pernah menggelembungkan pipinya dengan imut begitu.

"V-Victor… Tolong…"

"Ah! Yuri!" Victor baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang terancam pingsan lantaran oksigen di dadanya sudah menipis. Dengan sigap Victor menarik lengan Yurio."Yurio! Peluk Papa saja!" Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Victor berteriak, sukses membuat dirinya sendiri dan Yuri terkaget-kaget.

Mata Yurio berkaca-kaca dan mulai mencengkeram erat leher Victor. Victor terbatuk-batuk, lalu tertawa singkat. Di depannya, Yuri mulai pulih dari sesak napasnya dan berdiri perlahan.

"Victor… Uhm, maksudku Papa, ayo kita pulang. Yurio pasti lelah sehabis perjalanan jauhnya." Yuri berkata malu-malu. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah dikatakannya. Memanggil Victor dengan sebutan memalukan itu? Pasti ada yang tak beres dengannya.

Yurio melepaskan pelukannya pada Victor dan mengangguk antusias. Ia menggandeng kedua 'orangtua'nya hingga mereka bertiga sampai di mobil Victor. Sementara itu, kedua _bodyguard_ Yakov mengusap peluh di kening mereka dengan lega. Syukurlah, tanggung jawab mereka telah berpindah sekarang.

Sekarang baru pukul lima sore, matahari baru bersiap-siap tenggelam di ufuk barat. Keluarga bahagia itu membelah jalanan yang ramai, bersama menuju Hasetsu Hot Springs, rumah Yuri. Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, mereka turun dari mobil.

"Ah, Yurio. Datang berkunjung, eh?" Mari menyambut kedatangan mereka. Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengenakan celemek, sepertinya habis memasak. "Aku baru selesai memasak katsudon. Ayo makan bersama!"

Tanpa basa-basi, bocah macan itu memeluk kakak Yuri. "Tante! Yurio kangen Tante juga!"

"Kakek dan Nenek ada, Tan? Yurio bawakan Pirozhki untuk Kakek dan Nenek!" Yurio dengan bangga mengacungkan bungkusan Pirozhki.

Mari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menarik adiknya ke pojokan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, namun dari ekspresinya, Yuri tahu Mari menuntut penjelasan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Yuri menceritakan segala kejadian yang mereka alami tadi. Tentang kencannya dengan Victor, telepon Yakov, dan tingkah aneh Yurio. Mereka menduga Yurio telah diracuni, atau parah-parahnya, dihipnotis.

"Masalahnya," mata Mari berkedut-kedut, "Aku tak sudi dipanggil Tante! Aku belum setua itu, bodoh!"

Yuri harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak menyemburkan tawa geli. Dasar kakaknya itu, di situasi genting seperti ini pun masalah sepele yang diributkannya. Namun percakapan singkat mereka harus diganggu oleh suara berkelontangan dari dalam rumah. "Apa itu? Kita harus mengeceknya."

Begitu sampai di dalam, mata pasangan kakak beradik itu membelalak. Di meja makan, ada Yurio yang tengah melahap katsudon dengan ganas. Tak perlu pakai sumpit lagi, ia langsung memasukkan potongan-potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Di seberangnya, tampak Victor tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. " _Like mother, like son."_

"H-Hey! Aku tidak seganas itu kalau sedang makan katsudon! Eh… Iya kan?" sahut Yuri membela diri.

" _Well_ ," Victor berpikir sejenak, "Tidak seganas kalau sedang di ka—"

Dan sekarang, mangkuk katsudon kosong yang sukses mengenai kepala indah seorang Victor Nikiforov, dengan Yuri Katsuki yang _blushing_ hebat. "Tidak di depan anak-anak, baka Victor!"

Kini giliran Mari yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sadarkah Yuri dan Victor, bahwa makin lama mereka makin menyerupai keluarga betulan? Setelah berdebat sebentar dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia putuskan lebih baik ia meninggalkan keluarga bahagia itu. Mereka butuh waktu sendiri. Dengan perlahan, Mari menutup pintu ruang tengah dan menuju kamarnya.

"Hoahhmm." Yurio meletakkan piringnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. "Yurio ngantuk…"

"Yurio mandi dulu ya? Badan Yurio masih kotor begitu, nanti tidurnya tidak nyenyak, lho." Yuri berkata perlahan. Dengan gelengan mantap, Yurio menolak. "Tapi Yurio ngantuk sekali. Nggak mau mandi…"

"Ayo dong, Mama mandikan sini." Yuri tertawa, sekedar bercanda.

Yuri menunggu amukan kesal Yurio, namun tak kunjung datang. Yang ada justru Yurio mengangguk setuju dan mulai melepas bajunya tanpa malu-malu. "E-Eh?"

Victor menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terhibur. "Kalau begitu, Papa ikut mandi ya!"

"Tidak boleh!" Yuri berteriak malu.

Di atas futon, Yurio sudah terlelap. Di pipinya terlihat jelas bahwa ia mengeces selagi tidur. Yuri baru saja selesai mandi, setelah sibuk memandikan Yurio dan menggosok punggung Victor sampai kelelahan. Yuri sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk biru kesayangannya. Di sebelah Yurio yang terlelap, Victor terduduk sambil mengutak-atik telepon genggam.

"Telepon genggam siapa itu? Punyamu tidak seperti itu." Yuri melongok penasaran.

Victor mendongak sejenak, menatap Yuri memakai piyama berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat amat menggoda. "Oh, ini? Milik Yurio. Dari tadi terus berdering, tapi Yurio tidak mengeceknya sama sekali."

Yuri mengangguk tanda mengerti. Victor sempat berharap Yuri akan bertanya siapa yang terus-terusan menelepon Yurio, namun pertanyaan itu tidak keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Sepertinya Yuri sudah sangat letih.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang terus menelepon Yurio dan mengirimkannya lima puluh tujuh pesan?" Victor menawarkan.

Setengah sadar dan setengah tidak, Yuri mengangguk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri Yurio, mengapit anak itu di antara tubuhnya dan Victor. Victor menunjukkan layar telepon genggam Yurio untuk dilihat Yuri. Namun sinar layar itu begitu terang, menusuk pandangan Yuri yang kabur lantaran tidak memakai kacamata. "Uhm, tidak kelihatan, Victor."

"Jean-Jacques Leroy."

"Jinja-?" tanya Yuri yang telah memejamkan mata.

Victor menggeleng, "King JJ. Saingan kalian di Rostelecom Cup. Kau lupa?"

Yuri membuka matanya kembali, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Victor. "Ingat, ingat. Orang Kanada yang kelewat narsis itu? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"Kau akan tertarik mendengar ini, Yuri. Bacalah, pesan terakhir dari JJ untuk Yurio." Victor menyodorkan telepon genggam itu kepada Yuri.

Dengan berat hati, Yuri mengambil kacamatanya di meja. Ia memasangnya dan menatap layar itu lamat-lamat. Apa yang menarik? Hanya JJ yang terus-terusan memanggil nama Yurio tanpa mendapat balasan darinya. Oh, tunggu dulu.

 _Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Mungkin kau tak akan mengerti maksudku. Tentu saja kau tak akan mengerti, obat terkutuk itu membuatmu jadi aneh begitu. Akan aku jelaskan besok! Yakov bilang kau pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Yuri dan Victor. Aku akan ke sana! Tunggu aku._

 _Love, King JJ._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: JJ Juga Manusia

 _Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Mungkin kau tak akan mengerti maksudku. Tentu saja kau tak akan mengerti, obat terkutuk itu membuatmu jadi aneh begitu. Akan aku jelaskan besok! Yakov bilang kau pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Yuri dan Victor. Aku akan ke sana! Tunggu aku._

 _Love, King JJ._

"Victor," Yuri menghela napas, " _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Tepat sekali."

Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ditatapnya Victor lamat-lamat. "Memangnya aku memikirkan apa?"

"Kalau memang ada yang aneh dengan Yurio dan JJ. Benar kan? Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka berdua, JJ terus-terusan mengejar Yurio. Dan kau tahu, Yuri, apa yang membuatku begitu curiga?"

Yuri mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng.

"Wajah Yurio kita memerah. Bila penglihatanku tak salah, bibirnya juga membengkak." jelas Victor.

Dengan sigap, Yuri melompat dan mengacungkan jarinya pada Victor. Tatapannya nyalang, seperti hendak menelan siapapun yang cukup sial untuk berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dalam kasus ini, Victor. "Tidak akan kubiarkan bocah sok ganteng itu dekat-dekat Yurio! Dia baru lima belas tahun, Victor! Mana mungkin dia siap…"

Victor harus membenamkan wajahnya di bantal agar tidak menyemburkan tawa geli di hadapan Yuri. Sadar tak sadar, Yuri makin mirip seorang ibu yang overprotektif pada anak remajanya. "Lima belas tahun itu sudah besar, kok. Saat seusianya, aku sudah memenangkan tiga pertandingan junior. Kalau masalah ciuman sih…"

Kini Yuri telah melemparkan pelototan mautnya pada sang kekasih. Mau tak mau, Victor jadi mengkeret dibuatnya. Bagai anjing pudel yang patuh, Victor mematung di sisi Yuri. Apa kata fans Victor bila melihatnya yang seperti suami-suami takut istri?

"Ya sudahlah, besok saja kita pikirkan soal JJ. Nah sekarang, mumpung Yurio sudah tidur…" Yuri tersenyum sok polos sambil menarik Victor ke dalam futon.

Matahari belum juga terbit sempurna, namun kedua orang tua Yuri sudah sibuk sekali mempersiapkan pemandian. Dibantu Mari yang jiwanya masih melayang-layang di alam mimpi, mencoba menumpuk handuk, tetapi malah tertidur di atasnya. Jangan salahkan Mari kalau handuk-handuk itu begitu empuk dan menyerupai bantal.

Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kamar di ujung lorong. Dengkuran pelan Victor terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar kamar. Udara musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk, sehingga mau tak mau ketiga orang di kamar itu harus bergelung dalam selimut yang nyaman, tak mau terusik sama sekali. Sayang sekali, tidak ada Minggu pagi ideal bagi mereka hari ini.

"Yuriooo! Kau dimana?!" Suara berat itu menggema di lorong-lorong.

Kedua orang tua Yuri saling bertatapan bingung. Pemandian umum baru buka dua jam lagi, lantas mengapa ada orang, bule pula, yang tiba-tiba menerjang masuk? "Ne, ne, Toshiya, dia tampan juga ya? Lihat model rambut itu, mirip Kapten Levi, bukan?" Hiroko Katsuki menyikut suaminya sambil tertawa renyah.

Toshiya Katsuki mendengus geli, mengingat hobi _fangirling_ istrinya yang tak kunjung sembuh sejak mereka masih remaja. Bahkan sebelum Yuri dan Victor jadian pun, Hiroko lah yang pertama menyatakan diri sebagai _shipper_ #1 Victuuri.

"Paman! Bibi!" Pria itu berusaha memelankan tempo napasnya, "Yuri Plisetsky ada di mana ya?!"

Dengan canggung, Hiroko dan Toshiya menunjuk ke arah kamar di ujung lorong, kamar milik Yuri dan Victor yang kebetulan juga ditempati Yurio, orang yang dicari pria itu. Sambil menyeret langkah, sang pria tampan merangsek ke kamar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, didobraknya pintu dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"H-HEEEKK! MATAKUU!"

Pria itu, Jean-Jacques Leroy, mendapat pelajaran hidup berharga hari itu. Jangan pernah masuk ke kamar milik orang lain tanpa izin. Terutama kamar milik pasangan yang kelewat mesra. Terutama kamar milik seorang Victor Nikiforov dan Yuri Katsuki. Bagaimana tidak, JJ harus mengorbankan mata indahnya untuk menyaksikan adegan yang ingin ia lupakan selamanya. Victor dan Yuri tengah terlelap berdua, hanya selimut yang menutupi mereka.

Lalu mata JJ teralihkan pada sosok Yurio yang terbaring tak jauh dari dua makhluk nista itu. Terlihat begitu polos dan tanpa beban, JJ jadi ingin memasukannya dalam karung dan menyimpannya selamanya. Lantas JJ sadar bahwa ia harus segera mengamankan Yurio dari pemandangan yang dinilainya tidak sedap di mata itu.

" _Yurio darling, you can thank me later!"_ JJ berseru kencang seraya menggendong Yurio ala pengantin baru keluar kamar. Yang digendong mulai terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Manik biru kehijauan indah Yuri Plisetsky bertabrakan dengan biru tua milik JJ, "Hmm? Siapa ya?"

Saat itu juga, pandangan JJ bagai berpusing ke dalam vortex tanpa ujung, menyerap segalanya ke dalam kegelapan. Tidak, tidak. Ia pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin anak kucing kesayangannya, _Yurio darlingnya_ , bisa lupa padanya. Pasti Yuri dan Victor yang meyakinkan Yurio untuk membuatnya kesal. Pasti ini karena mereka iri berat padanya. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang tidak iri pada Jean-Jacques Leroy yang tampan dan berbakat ini? Bahkan JJ bertaruh, Seung Gil Lee yang dingin itu juga menyimpan kekaguman padanya.

Dengan percaya diri, JJ menyengir, memamerkan satu set gigi putih yang tentunya bukan hasil permak dokter gigi. Ia mencubit pipi Yurio dengan gemas, berharap anak itu akan mengamuk dan tersadar dari apapun kegilaan yang menguasainya sekarang.

"Sa-sakit, Nii-chan," erang Yurio tertahan.

JJ syok. Suara itu… Suara Yurio manisnya yang terdengar begitu ambigu di telinganya, membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak melahap bocah polos di hadapannya itu. Masih tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa obatnya ternyata berdampak seburuk ini. Ia kira obat itu hanya akan bertahan barang sehari atau dua hari, dengan efek yang amat berbeda dari ini. Namun bila begini jadinya, bisa-bisa Yurio darlingnya harus gila permanen. Bukannya JJ tidak menyukai perubahan sikap Yurio…

"Ahem," Victor berdeham, muncul di ambang pintu bersama dengan Yuri. Dan syukurlah, keduanya sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau laut, "Kami tunggu penjelasanmu itu, JJ."

JJ meneguk ludah, ia tahu pada akhirnya ia harus menjelaskan ini pada kedua 'orang tua' Yurio. Ia harap suaranya tidak keluar seperti suara kambing yang hendak disembelih. Ataupun suara cicitan tikus yang masuk perangkap. Memang ada kalanya King JJ merasa gugup. Ia juga pria biasa yang takut dengan tatapan tajam dari calon mertua.

"Jadi," Pria Kanada itu mengawali kisahnya, "Tiga hari lalu, aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Chris, sekedar menemani Chris yang baru pertama kali ke Rusia. Aku? Oh, aku memang sedang berlibur ke Rusia karena rindu dengan Yurio _darling._ "

Yuri melotot tajam, "Langsung saja ke intinya."

JJ yang belum pernah melihat Yuri Katsuki seberani dan semengerikan ini melanjutkan ceritanya dengan buru-buru. "Di pasar malam, kami tertarik melihat seorang wanita tua yang mempromosikan 'Ramuan Cinta Murah Meriah! No tipu-tipu!'. Karena iseng, aku membeli satu.

"Saat kami bertemu dengan Yurio yang duduk sendirian di kafe, kami ikut bergabung. Saat ia tidak melihat, aku menuangkan ramuan cinta itu ke minumannya. Oke, baiklah, mungkin aku juga putus asa berusaha merebut hati Yurio. Tapi sebagian besar memang cuma keisengan, kok!"

Krik. Kini JJ betul-betul ingin balik kanan bubar jalan, membawa Yurio, dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari dua pangeran kegelapan di hadapannya ini. Lihat saja ekspresi Victor dan Yuri, bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa komplit dengan sabit mautnya. Perlukah JJ tersungkur di lantai dan memohon pada mereka untuk meloloskan nyawanya? Kalau perlu, JJ akan meyakinkan mereka bahwa membunuh manusia paling tampan di dunia ini hanya akan menyebabkan kesialan bagi mereka. Para JJ Girls tidak akan terima begitu saja.

"Mama, Papa! Onii-chan bukan orang jahat! Yurio suka Onii-chan!" Remaja bersurai pirang itu menyeruak dan memeluk JJ erat-erat.

Victor dan Yuri saling bertatapan keheranan. Dalam kondisi ini, Yurio tetap agresif pada semua orang selain Yuri dan Victor yang ia anggap sebagai mama dan papanya. Lantas bagaimana ia bisa begitu nempel dengan JJ yang sebetulnya adalah penyebab kondisinya ini? Namun dilihat dari gelagat Yurio, tersurat bahwa hubungan keduanya amat dekat. Padahal kini Yurio tidak mengenal JJ.

"Yurio _darling_ , aku tahu kau pasti akan memilihku!" JJ menghela napas lega, "Nah, ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Heh! Seenak udelnya saja! Urusanmu dengan kami belum selesai!" Victor menyalak.

"Yurio nggak mau pergi dari Mama sama Papa! Onii-chan tinggal di sini aja!" Yuri merengek.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, pria paling tampan sedunia, sedang dilema. Kegalauannya pun bertambah ketika seseorang meneleponnya di saat masalahnya sudah cukup memuncak. Orang yang paling tidak JJ inginkan untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Otabek Altin.

A/N: Makasih banyak buat reviewsnya! Bikin author makin semangat deh *tebar cium mesra* Maapmaap kalo update-nya lama, author sempet disibukkin sama UAS (iya, author masih loli loh! /PLAK) dan sempet kena writers block juga Tapi diusahakan lebih sering update, kok! LOVYAA 3


End file.
